Packing elements are used for securing production tubing inside of casing or a liner within a borehole, for example. Packing elements are also used to create separate zones within a borehole. A packing element is mounted to a rigid support body, and carried by a conveyance tubular (such as a production tubing string) downhole to a desired position. The packing element is then set within an annular space between the conveyance tubular and the outer tubing, casing, or open-hole diameter, and held in place by a packing element containment system. Conventional packing element containment systems may fail when exposed to prolonged high working pressures and large extrusion gaps.